Quiero que seas tú
by Lyn-litha
Summary: todo había terminado habían derrotado a Naraku y con ese beso dentro de la perla sabían que podían estar juntos, pero que pasara cuando regrese alguien a la vida de inuysha provocando que kagome decida irse a su época para regresar después de 7 años para descubrir una verdad y decidir entre inuyasha y alguien relacionado a este.
1. Chapter 1

Quiero que seas tú

Capítulo 1

Ahí estaban los dos besándose dentro de la oscuridad de la perla. Cuando separaron sus labios Kagome pidió su deseo a la perla.

\- perla de shikon, desparece para siempre

La perla se destruyó purificando a todos los demonios dentro y liberando a Midoriko. Cuando la paz llego a Naraku pronuncio sus últimas palabras.

\- así que esto es estar en paz, esta sensación me hace pensar en que ya no es necesario lo que prepare para mi fin - desapareciendo-

Cuando todo se purifico la luz los llevo al pozo en el sengoku donde vieron a sus amigos preocupados.

\- qué bueno que están bien - dijo sango -

Todos estaban muy felices porque la batalla había terminado y con ello iniciado una nueva vida juntos.

Inuyasha y Kagome que aún seguían de la mano se soltaron ante la expresión de asombro de los chicos, pero no era a ellos a quien veían sino tras de ellos quien se encontraba alguien que jamás imaginaron. Cuando Inuyasha volteo sin saber que hacer solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

\- ki, Kikyou?

Kagome no se sintió feliz por su muerte y menos por todo lo que sufrió Inuyasha, pero ahora que volvía a la vida una vez más sabía que había perdido y que tenía que irse para que su amado Inuyasha fuera feliz con el amor de su vida.

Kikyou se acercó hasta la Inuyasha que había permanecido inmóvil hasta que unos labios lo sacaron de su shock, Kikyou lo besaba sin importar que los demás los vieran, al fin separándose de él lo abrazo.

\- volví para ti Inuyasha, ahora podremos estar juntos un poco más

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome quien con una mirada triste le sonrió para después irse tras sus amigos quienes caminaban callados hacia la aldea. Esa escena de Kagome y sus amigos alejándose lo hizo sentir extraño como si fuera una señal de soledad nuevamente para él, quiso dar un paso para dirigirse con ellos, pero una mano algo más pálida de lo que recordaba lo sujetó por la manga.

\- que pasa Inuyasha? , no estas contento de verme

\- sí es sólo que, por qué estas viva, ahora puedo sentir la vida en ti de nuevo

\- parece ser que la perla me dio una nueva oportunidad para estar contigo

...

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede platicaban ahora los tristes chicos que hace un rato eran los más felices.

\- no entiendo por qué mi hermana está viva

\- ahora que va a pasar con ustedes Kagome - pregunto sango triste-

-me voy a ir, se cuanto a sufrido Inuyasha por no estar al lado de Kikyou y no voy a ser yo quien se interponga entre ellos, además yo no pertenezco aquí y yo me voy a ir- levantándose-

En ese momento Kagome sintió un palpitar en todo el cuerpo mientras que algo se expandía dentro de ella provocando que cayera de rodillas.

\- que pasa Kagome- pregunto Shipoo asustado

\- esto lo sentí cuando magatsuhi sello mis poderes

\- entonces ahora que la perla desapareció todos tus poderes fueron liberados - afirmo la anciana Kaede

\- amigos, gracias por todo - dijo Kagome tomando su arco y su mochila amarilla

\- no te vayas Kagome - lloro Shipoo

\- tengo que hacerlo no puedo quedarme a ver pasar mi vida mientras ellos son felices, no sería justo para los dos , Inuyasha no viviría plenamente con ella y yo, pues creo que no merezco sufrir de esa manera , además mis poderes de sacerdotisa ya no serán necesarios

Kagome fue acompañada por sus amigos hasta el pozo en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando se paró en el pozo miro a sus amigos ofreciéndoles una sonrisa y miro por última vez en dirección al árbol sagrado saliendo a la luz Inuyasha quien la veía con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, de pronto Kikyou se puso a su lado tomándolo del brazo mientras que con la otra mano la sacudía de lado a lado esbozando una sonrisa diciéndole adiós a Kagome.

Kagome volteo rápidamente la vista al frente mientras saltaba al pozo siendo inundada por la luz que la transportaba de época, de tristeza y de las lágrimas que surcaban sus níveas mejillas.

\- adiós Inuyasha - pensó Kagome-

...

Era una mañana soleada en el sengoku cuando una sacerdotisa recolectaba plantas medicinales.

\- buenos días sacerdotisa Kaede - decían los aldeanos que pasaban cerca de ella

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde la partida de Kagome y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Sango y Miroku habían tenido tres hijos, las gemelas akane, akira y el pequeño irie.

Kikyou vivía en una cabaña solo para ella ya que era una sacerdotisa sin poderes sagrados, su respuesta fue que la perla la había hecho una mujer normal para poder traerla a la vida así que solo ayudaba a curar y a recolectar plantas medicinales. En cuanto a Inuyasha su relación con Kikyou no era como se suponía que tenía que ser, no vivían juntos pero si eran pareja de palabra, pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba o quizá era que una mujer ojos chocolate y cabello azabache le había robado el corazón sacando lentamente a aquella primera sacerdotisa en querer.

Aquella vez no pudo evitar que se fuera fue todo tan rápido que cundo reacciono no pudo cruzar el pozo nunca más.

\- Inuyasha vamos a comer - grito Kikyou a la copa de un árbol cercano

Ya había anochecido cuando comenzó a llover.

\- no te vayas esta feo afuera y hoy es luna nueva

\- está bien

Inuyasha se recargo en la pared para esperar su transformación cuando Kikyou posó su cabeza en su hombro incomodando un poco al chico. En ese momento ocurrió su transformación levantándose para acostarse en el futon preparado para él dejando a Kikyou desconcertada.

En esa situación debido a que era completamente humano, su cuerpo se volvía más débil provocando que cayera en un profundo sueño.

"ahí estaba ella sentada en el pasto, se veía aún más hermosa que cuando la conoció. No pudo aguantarse más y la abrazo, quería sentirla después de tantos años, estaban tan pegados que pudieron sentir los latidos del otro, cuando Inuyasha olio las lágrimas cristalinas de su Kagome, la abrazo con tanto cariño con que a nadie había abrazado jamás mientras que ella buscaba sus labios. Comenzaron a besarse tiernamente demostrándose todo lo que sentían y lo que se habían extrañado para después aumentar el ritmo, cuando se separaron la fue recostando hasta quedar el sobre ella, comenzando a besar su vuelo hasta bajar a su pecho donde podía besar su corazón.

La chica lo empujó quedando sobre él mientras se quitaba la blusa dejando a la vista su brassiere, cuando el chico la vio no a cuanto más y la acostó para tocar mejor sus pechos sobre la tela, le quito su falta junto con su bragas y rompió con sus garras la prenda que cubría sus pechos dejándola completamente desnuda y sonrojada.

Comenzó a masajear sus pechos mientas la besaba con amor, cuando un gemido pero con la voz de Kikyou lo sorprendió"

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Kikyou completamente sonrojada sobre él desnuda de la parte superior de su traje mientras que esta sostenía sus manos obligándolo a tocar sus senos mientras dormía.

Sin pensarlo la aventó hacia atrás para salir corriendo de la cabaña aun siendo humano, ya casi amanecía y llego a un lago al cual se arrojó mientras que el sol iluminaba el bosque, cuando salió a la superficie ya tenía sus orejitas y vio a una Kikyou metiéndose al agua aun con la ropa mal puesta dejando ver sus senos con el vaivén del agua.

\- porque me dejaste así?

\- Kikyou yo no quiero...

\- quiero que me tomes ahora como tu mujer - acercándose a él de forma seductora

\- Kikyou que te pasa?

Kikyou lo beso desesperadamente mientras trataba de desnudarlo aun dentro del agua. Inuyasha no aguanto más y la cargo sacándola del agua poniéndola en el suelo.

Listo espero que les esté gustando.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero que seas tú

Capítulo 2

Una joven de cabello azabache hasta la cintura barría el patio del templo cuando un chico llamo su atención.

\- Kagome quieres salir hoy?

Pregunto un chico de su edad de cabello corto, castaño y ojos color café claro llegando a ser miel.

\- lo siento Taisho necesito estudiar

\- vamos, estudiamos juntos más al rato

Aun recordaba aquel joven que fue la luz cuando su vida era más oscura.

Flashback

Kagome caminaba a su salón triste por el recuerdo de hace una semana, cuando comenzó la clase el profesor llegó con un alumno nuevo.

\- Inuyasha?- pendo Kagome sorprendida-

El chico se presentó provocando revuelo en las chicas del salón, pero su mirada se fue directamente hacia Kagome que lo miraba de forma sorprenda.

Fin flashback

Desde ese entonces se sentaba a su lado y cuando comenzaron a hablar Kagome se dio cuenta con ayuda de sus poderes que se habían desarrollado, que Inuyasha y el tenían la misma esencia dándose cuenta que era su reencarnación , ya que había leído que cada cierto tiempo las personas reencarnaban era a lo que la gente llamaban " mi otra vida" cuando tenían recuerdos que no eran lógicos en la actualidad así que se tranquilizó ya que había pensado que Inuyasha había muerto, pero tomo en cuenta los 507 años de diferencia.

Después habían ingresado a la universidad juntos y para nadie era un secreto que Taisho amaba a Kagome y que esta no sentía rechazo por él, pero nunca había dejado de amar a un año.

\- Kagome cuéntame de mi vida pasada

\- pues eras un año obstinado, malhumorado y grosero - dijo con nostalgia -

\- Kagome no quiero equivocarme contigo como lo hice en mi otra vida, cuando era más joven tenía sueños con una mujer parecida a ti, que ahora sé que es kikyou y contigo y quiero preguntarte algo... Te besaste con Inuyasha?

Kagome se sonrojo por el recuerdo.

\- s si

Taisho se acercó hasta ella y bajo el árbol sagrado la beso tiernamente en los labios, provocando que soltara la escoba y enredo su brazos en su cuello cuando un recuerdo dentro de la perla la hizo deshacer el gesto.

\- qué pasa? - extrañado -

\- perdóname, pero no puedo - bajando la mirada-

El chico tomo su barbilla y la miro a los ojos.

\- te entiendo, yo te amo y sé que tu no me eres indiferente

Kagome sabía que no podía estar con Inuyasha y que también sentía algo por Taisho pero no quería dejar ir el recuerdo de su primer amor.

\- no quiero hacerte lo que Inuyasha me hizo, porque sé que me quería, más no sé si me amaba, no sé, no se - agarrándose la cabeza

\- bueno ahora con esto comprendes más a Inuyasha porque estas en su misma posición, entre dos amores que prácticamente son la misma persona pero en diferentes tiempos

\- sí, aunque no somos completamente iguales a ellos, tenemos características que nos hacen diferentes y especiales a ellos

\- ah sí? Cuales

\- que yo siempre acepto a las personas como son y siempre me dijeron que tenía un alma más fuerte y un corazón más puro que ella

\- y yo - con sonrisa seductora-

\- que no temes a abrir tu corazón y que expresas lo que sientes sin miedo a nada- rindiéndole tiernamente provocando un sonrojo en él-

\- Kagome, te encontré en mi vida y ahora nunca te dejaré por nada

Los dos se miraron por un momento perdiéndose en sus miradas hasta que una voz los llamó.

\- hija, Taisho vengan a cenar

Los chicos salieron de su ensoñación caminado uno al lado del otro mientras que Taisho le agarraba la mano a Kagome hasta entrar al templo.

...

Pasaban los días y habían ocurrido muertes inesperadas de aldeanos, algunos demonios atacaban la aldea siendo eliminados por Inuyasha y sus amigos.

Sango, Kaede, Miroku e Inuyasha caminaban por el bosque ya que habían escuchado gritos de una mujer. Cuando llegaron vieron a una mujer tirada con sangre en su cuello, un demonio serpiente muerto y a kikyou revisando a la joven.

\- que paso? - preguntó Kaede

\- este demonio mato a esta chica cuando llegue ya era tarde, sin mis poderes espirituales no pude salvarla

\- estas bien kikyou

\- si Inuyasha aunque me costó mucho trabajo - abrazándolo

\- muy bien avisemos a sus familiares - dijo a Inuyasha mientras se quitaba a kikyou

Todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para hablar de los hechos ocurridos y como solucionarlo.

\- creo que hay alguien detrás de esto- dijo sango seria-

\- porque mi amor?

\- porque todas las muertes parece ser que beben su sangre y siempre son demonios diferentes, ¿no kikyou?, tu siempre encuentras a las víctimas antes de que lleguemos, nos puedes decir como pasa

\- claro, pues cuando llego solo los atacan

\- y como los destruyes sin tus poderes

\- con mis flechas y también se pelear como tú, ya que no tengo poderes así que desarrolle más las artes marciales

\- creo que requerimos de alguien con poderes sagrados, usted monje Miroku es de gran ayuda, pero sus poderes ya no dan resultado... Así que tenemos que traer a una sacerdotisa con poderes

\- pero la única en esta época era la señorita kikyou - dijo Miroku-

\- pero ella ya no puede ayudarnos - dijo Shipoo-

\- por eso estaba pensando en llamar a Kagome

Esas palabras de la anciana Kaede provocaron un tirón en las orejas de Inuyasha prestando más atención a la conversación.

\- pero cómo?

\- yo sé como pero necesito su ayuda monje mis habilidades ya son muy débiles

Todos fueron al pozo y con una carta en una flecha la arrojaron dentro del pozo, pero una descarga la devolvió.

\- parece ser que Kagome puso un sello, vamos al árbol sagrado también conecta las épocas

Llegaron al árbol y el monje y la anciana comenzaron un rezo para después arrojar la flecha misma que fue absorbida por el árbol.

\- solo queda esperar

Todos fueron de regreso a la aldea sin darse cuenta que unos ojos purpura vio todo lo que paso viendo con coraje el árbol sagrado para después desaparecer.

...

Kagome y Taisho estaban en su cuarto cuando la chica sintió la presencia de poderes espirituales asomándose por la ventana, en ese momento una flecha apareció encajada en el tronco del árbol. Los dos chicos bajaron y leyeron el mensaje.

"hola Kagome espero que estés bien, las cosas por acá no lo están ya que han ocurrido muertes y desapariciones que creemos tienen que ver con un demonio desconocido para nosotros, debido a que kikyou desde que volvió a la vida perdió sus poderes sagrados no podemos encontrar al culpable de los hechos es por esto que te pedimos una vez más tu ayuda.

Espero que puedas venir.

La anciana Kaede y amigos. "

\- vas a ir? - pregunto temeroso

\- sí, no puedo dejarlos así

\- y vas a volver?

\- claro que si

Kagome se preparó y quito el sello del pozo para después saltar en él.

Cuando llego se dirigió a la aldea cuando vio a sango correteando a unos niños. Cuando sango la vio, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, después les presento a sus hijos.

\- gusto en conocerlos niños

Los niños la miraban admirados por su belleza.

\- amiga te extrañe tanto, ahora vamos adentro para poder explicarte todo

\- esta kikyou adentro?

\- no desde la mañana que no la vemos, pero si esta Inuyasha

Las dos se metieron a la cabaña y todos se alegraron de verla, Shipoo la abrazo ya que no podía saltar a sus brazos porque ya estaba muy grande y cuando termino de abrazar a todos choco su mirada con una ambarina.

\- hola Inuyasha

\- hola Kagome

\- pero ven siéntate a mi lado - dijo Shipoo sentándola a su lado

Le contaron los hechos y como habían pasado las cosas, también todo lo que había ocurrido en esos años.

\- bueno Kagome duerme aquí conmigo y mañana harás lo que tengas que hacer

Todos se fueron a dormir y solo dos personas no lograban descansar pensando uno en el otro.

Al amanecer Shipoo, Miroku, sango, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron al bosque a investigar.

\- y kikyou?- preguntó Kagome

\- no llegó verdad Inuyasha - dijo sango

\- a veces desaparece - respondió Inuyasha viendo a Kagome

Kagome volteo a unos arbustos y disparo una flecha sorprendiendo a todos. Salieron cuatro demonios serpiente atacando al grupo. Inuyasha destruyo a uno, sango a otro, Kagome purifico a uno lanzando su energía y a su espalda estaba por atacarla el ultimo cuando una espada lo corto a la mitad. Cuando voltearon a ver a su salvador vieron a Taisho quedando sorprendidos por su parecido a Inuyasha.

\- tú que haces aquí- preguntó Kagome

\- vine a ayudarte

\- chicos él es Taisho y es... La reencarnación de Inuyasha

Todos se sorprendieron y más Inuyasha quien sintió celos al ver la mirada que le daba a Kagome.

En ese momento escucharon un grito fe una mujer, todos corrieron al bosque cuando vieron a kikyou.

\- no pude ayudarla, el demonio se fue, ah hola Kagome

\- ah sí que tú eres la encarnación de Kagome - dijo sorprendido Taisho

\- así es yo soy...

\- NO! Ella no es kikyou - dijo Kagome lanzando como cuchillas de su energía rompiendo su apariencia

Su apariencia cambio a una demonio de cabello verde largo, ojos purpura, con unas líneas de escamas en las mejillas y un traje rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Todos en especial Inuyasha se pusieron en guardia.

\- yo soy akura y soy una creación de naraku que dejo antes de morir para que te separara de Inuyasha , así que para mantenerme como kikyou necesitaba beber sangre humana para mantener el hechizo

\- miserable tomaste la forma de kikyou para separme de Kagome

\- ay cariño, de ti me vengaré, rechazarme a mí de esa forma, no te lo perdonaré, como es posible que desees más a una mocosa como esa que a mi

Recordando aquel día en el lago.

Flashback

Inuyasha no aguanto más y la cargó sacándola del agua dejándola en el suelo.

\- no te amo kikyou y no te quiero marcar como mi mujer

\- pero como te atreves a dejarme así, no que me amabas tanto

\- ya no te amo siempre voy a amar a Kagome - yéndose-

Fin flashback

\- ahora que Kagome me descubrió tendré que acabar con ustedes

Akura ataco a Kagome pero esta de un fino movimiento la tomo del cuello.

\- que miserables al tomar la forma de alguien bueno como kikyou

\- no seas hipócritas sacerdotisa te alegraste porque se murió la cadáver andante porque así podías quedarte con su hombre, en ese momento akura corto con una de sus escamas el brazo de Kagome haciendo que la soltara.

\- nos veremos después, ah Kagome solo te digo que de las tres yo fui quien más gozo a Inuyasha, adiós amor - desapareciendo-

\- como pudo engañarnos tantos años? - dijo Kaede que había llegado y visto todo

\- por eso no sentía confianza en ella, pero no note cambio en su esencia - dijo Inuyasha

\- yo tampoco aunque en ese momento mis poderes eran débiles

\- y que vamos a hacer - pregunto Taisho

\- cazarla y tú te vas a nuestra época

\- yo voy contigo no te dejaré sola

\- que si te vas a ir !

\- ya te dije que no!

\- QUE SIIIII

Todos veían divertidos la pelea menos un año celoso.

\- Kagome podemos hablar - interrumpió Inuyasha-

\- claro

Los dos caminaros hasta el árbol sagrado siendo seguidos por Taisho.

\- Kagome yo no pude reaccionar, pero quiero que sepas que nunca tuve nada que ver con ki... Con akura yo te amo a ti

-yo tampoco le di cuenta y sé que nos engañaron

\- Kagome yo te amo

Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome quien se aferraba a él como si la vida se fuera en ello.

\- Inuyasha te extrañe mucho

Inuyasha beso a Kagome en los labios hasta que se quedaron sin aire, mientras que detrás de un árbol estaba Taisho con el corazón roto. Cuando Kagome sintió su presencia se sintió miserable ya que ella alguna vez vivió lo mismo, se separó de Inuyasha y llamó a Taisho quien salió y se pudo frente a ella.

\- Taisho yo te quiero, pero no quiero que sufras como yo

\- lo sé, siempre fue él - acercándose- solo quiero hacer esto una vez más

La beso en la boca y abrazo pegándola demasiado a su cuerpo sorprendiéndola y enfureciendo a Inuyasha. Cuando se separaron Kagome detuvo Inuyasha para que no lo golpeara y Taisho cruzo el pozo.

\- como se atrevió a besarte y dijo que lo quería hacer una vez más, acaso ya se habían besado - enojado-

\- sí, pero sólo una vez, bueno ahora dos veces... Ay además yo aguante muchos besos entre tú y kikyou y sabe que habrás hecho con akura

\- Kagome te voy a decir la verdad, fue una noche de luna llena y estaba soñando contigo y cuando desperté ella estaba encima de mi algo desnuda, pero no hice nada

\- Inuyasha, que clase de sueño tenías conmigo

\- ay Kagome mejor vámonos

Así pasaron tres semanas sin rastro de akura, Inuyasha volvió a ir a la época actual siendo recibido feliz mente por su futura familia quien lo querían mucho y de Taisho lo único que supo Kagome fue que se iba ir a vivir a china ya que no tenía ningún familiar viajaba mucho.

Kagome había tomado el lugar de sacerdotisa de la aldea e Inuyasha estaba siempre a su lado.

\- sango voy a ir a las aguas termales quieres venir?

\- lo siento Kagome aún no termino mis tareas

\- bueno

Kagome llegó hasta las aguas termales y se desnudó para después meterse al agua, ya tenía un rato cuando escuchó un ruido y unos pasos. Cuando de repente una serpiente fue destruida por Inuyasha quien vio a Kagome parada en las aguas termales, era la segunda vez que la veía así, pero esta vez sus pechos eran cubiertos por sus cabellos.

\- perdón no fue mi intención

\- lo se

Kagome le dio la espalda, Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a irse, pero el amor que sentía por ella y el recuerdo de su sueño lo invadió llevándolo a quitarse la ropa y metiéndose al agua. Camino tomando a Kagome por atrás con las manos en su vientre, Kagome entre el vapor del agua se podía ver su sonrojo y con su voz temblorosa le hablo a Inuyasha.

\- que haces

\- ya no puedo esperar más Kagome te amo tanto y quiero que seas tú quien comparta su vida conmigo, no puedo esperar a que pase algo que nos separe de nuevo

\- Inuyasha yo también te amo y quiero ser tu mujer

Inuyasha giro a Kagome para besarla con cariño hasta que su cuerpo le pidió más, la llevo a la orilla de las termas poniendo su traje bajo ella, cuando la recostó hizo a un lado su cabello para poder ver por completo su cuerpo desnudo, ahí la tenía completamente desnuda y sonrojada para él.

\- inu, yasha

Inuyasha comenzó a tocar sus senos que eran perfectos para él mientras que Kagome miraba el cuerpo de Inuyasha admirándolo. Inuyasha se puso en su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla hasta que llego a una barrera quien al sentirla gimió de alegría al saber que era el único en la vida de Kagome, cuando la atravesó comenzó a oler sangre.

\- quieres que me detenga?

\- no Inuyasha sigue

Cuando paso el dolor solo era placer hasta que Inuyasha acabo dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo mordió su cuello marcándola como su mujer, la venia con tanto amor que no quería que el tiempo pasara, quería estar así con ella para toda la vida, se sintió un demonio cruel al ver a un ángel como ella y era suya, la quería y era correspondido.

Los dos se metieron al agua para quedarse ahí abrazados un momento.

\- ahora que vamos a decir

\- que ya eres mía y tendremos que vivir juntos

Los dos se quedaron así por un memento para después irse a la aldea ya como compañeros.

Esperó les esté gustando, nos leemos hasta el próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero que seas tú

Capítulo 3

Todos en la aldea ya sabían que Inuyasha y Kagome están comprometidos y que ya eran pareja provocando felicidad en todos sus amigos.

En cuanto a Akura, no había aparecido, habían buscado durante dos meses sin saber de ella, en cuanto Kagome estaba entrenando para desarrollar la habilidad de detectar a las personas donde quiera que estuvieran por medio de su energía.

Taisho se había ido a visitar a la familia Higurashi y se enteró que Kagome se iba a casar con Inuyasha, él sabía que era su felicidad, pero no quería dejarlo así sin antes probar una vez más, aún tenía la esperanza que lo eligiera a él y vivieran felices en su propia época, así que fue a hablar con ella.

Llego a la aldea donde había mucho revuelo por la boda de Kagome la ahora sacerdotisa de la aldea. Cuando la vio parada con esa gran sonrisa llena de felicidad, felicidad que no era para él.

\- Kagome

\- Taisho, pensé que te habías ido a china

\- no pude antes necesito pedirte que vuelvas conmigo y me aceptes como tu compañero

Los aldeanos los veían esperando la respuesta de Kagome, pero aún más la esperaba Inuyasha que estaba en la entrada de su futura cabaña.

\- lo siento, pero yo amo a Inuyasha y ya soy su compañera

\- sabía que dirías eso pero no podía dejar de intentarlo

\- AY que romántico - grito Akura saliendo del bosque-

Todos se pusieron en guardia mientras que los aldeanos se ponían a salvo.

\- lo siento Taisho, pero tu encarnación ya te gano y profano a tu miko

Taisho volteo a ver a Kagome con tristeza para después regresar la mirada a la demonio.

Inuyasha lanzo su ataque pero esta lo esquivo rápidamente. Akura ataco a Kagome pero no era tan fuerte como ella así que dirigió su ataque a Inuyasha quien salió volando.

-INUYASHA - grito Kagome dirigiendo su atención a este-

Akura la iba a atravesar con su brazo escamoso como cuchillas, pero recibió un espadazo en el brazo.

\- no estorbes humano - atravesándolo en el pecho-

Akura arrojo a Taisho a unos metros de ella. Cuando Kagome e Inuyasha se dieron cuenta, solo se escuchó un grito por toda la aldea dejando impresionados a sango y Miroku quienes habían visto todo desde lejos mientras protegían a la aldea.

\- TAISHOOOOOOOO - grito Kagome

En ese momento Kagome apareció frente Akura tomándola por el cuello y por más que esta la atacaba no lograba hacerle nada.

\- eres una maldita- mientras la apretaba y la subía más -

En la mirada de Akura se podía ver el miedo ante la imagen de una Kagome rodeada de su energía mientras su cabello y traje ondeaba.

\- vas a pagarlo todo - mientras la purificaba desintegrándola poco a poco mientras Akura gritaba dolorosamente

\- Kagome - la llamo el muchacho malherido -

En ese momento Kagome acabo de un solo golpe a Akura para después ir corriendo a encontrar al muchacho.

Todos veían tristes la escena, una escena que les recordaba a Inuyasha y Kikyou, pero esta vez con Kagome en el suelo y la cabeza de Taisho en sus piernas.

Kagome trato de curarlo pero no dio resultado, lloraba sin poder evitarlo cuando vio que sus amigos se acercaron.

\- Kagome - pronuncio Inuyasha

\- quiero estar sola con él

Kagome apretó a Taisho a su pecho y despareció dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Aparecieron casi atardeciendo bajo el árbol sagrado, pero de su época. Mientras Kagome paso un rato acariciando su frente Inuyasha los veía desde el templo del pozo.

\- vamos a un hospital

\- no, es mejor así

\- perdonadme - llorando-

\- no, llores, yo con gusto doy ni vida por ti... Oh Kagome te amo tanto y me hubiera gustado pasar mi vida contigo

\- yo también te quiero

\- dime, si no hubieras regresado al sengoku te habrías quedado conmigo

\- para toda la vida

\- bueno, pero eso no paso...ah

\- Taisho?

\- Kagome me regalarías algo

\- claro

\- me das un beso, un último beso

Inuyasha vio con tristeza como Kagome besaba en los labios a su reencarnación mientras que una lágrima moría entre las mejillas de ambos.

En ese momento Taisho le regalo su último suspiro quedando sin vida; Kagome lloró y lloró sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su segundo amor.

Ante los gritos de tristeza de la casa salieron el abuelo y la mamá de Kagome quien veía con horror el cuerpo del chico.

\- hija déjalo, nosotros nos encargamos - decía el abuelo-

Pero no lo quería soltar hasta que Inuyasha la abrazo, entre sus brazos comenzó a sentir un mareo desmayándose.

\- rápido llévala a su cuarto - dijo su mamá preocupada

…

Ya habían pasado 7 meces desde la muerte de Taisho y Kagome e Inuyasha ya eran esposos y Kagome tenía 9 meses de embarazo, vivían muy contentos y en paz.

\- Inuyasha

\- que pasa

\- llama a sango y a la anciana Kaede ya viene

\- ya ahora!

\- rápido!

Inuyasha esperaba afuera mientras su esposa daba a luz cuando un chillido hizo que entrara a su cabaña.

Kagome tenía en brazos a un pequeño hanyou con cabello azabache y ojos ámbar.

\- quieres abrazarlo?

Inuyasha lo tomo en sus brazos para después besar a su esposa.

\- gracias Kagome por darme este regalo

\- te amo Inuyasha

\- yo también

Ahora tenía una vida feliz con su esposa e hijo y juntos caminaban hacia el mañana.

Espero que les hayan gustado gracias por leer.


End file.
